Musical Compendium
by Raistlin Mage
Summary: Join the X-Men as they sing and dance to their hearts' content...just...for...you. Chapter 5 is up.
1. Teen Queen Jean

A/N: The reason why I call this fanfic Musical Compendium is because all the songfics that I will put here won't necessarily be telling the same story, like my **Musical Movie Spectacular** fanfic.  So, without further a do, here's my first one.

Teen Queen Jean

Setting: This fic is all about the wonders of being Jean Grey, and the song is **Dancing Queen** by Abba or the A*Teens.  The song is sung by Kitty, Jubilee, Bobby, and Kurt.  As they sing, they follow Jean wherever she goes.  You'll see what I mean.

All: _She's got the style _

_      That drives us wild_

_      Having the time of her life_

_      See that girl_

_      Watch that scene_

_      Diggin' the Teen Queen Jean_

_      (They pull back a curtain revealing Jean, who is posing.)_

Kitty: (As Jean steps out of the mansion and breathes in the fresh air, the four stand next to the walkway, two on each side.)

          _Monday morn and the sun is high_

          (The four follow her on her stroll)

          _Everyone waves as she walks by_

          (Jean sees an outfit she likes in a store window and goes inside.)

          _Out to buy a new dress, lots of cash to spend_

          (She walks out with two bags)

          _She sets a whole new trend_

           (It's night time, and Jean's face can be seen in a mirror)

           _You don't need a lot of make-up on_

_           A little lipstick and then you're gone_

           (She shuts her car mirror and drives away, her hand in the air)

           (As she drives down the street, lighted signs flash by)

           Out to join the nightlife, everything is grand

           She comes to look for a man

           (She enters a night club, and walks over to the dance floor, eyeing all the guys.)

           _And when you get the chance  _

All_       She is the Teen Queen Jean_

_           Young and sweet only seventeen_

_           Teen Queen Jean_

_           Feel the flair from her red hot hair, oh yeah_

           (Jean does a Charlie's Angel hair twirl thing.)

           _She's got the style_

_           That drives us wild_

_           Having the time her life_

_           See that girl_

_           Watch that scene_

_           Diggin the Teen Queen Jean   _

Jubilee: _She shows her moves on the dancing floor_

_             She shows a little and they beg for more_

           (Jean does a little provocative dancing, and the men in the club hoot and holler.)

            _But there is only one guy, who can make her hot_

_            She knows his name is Scott_

            (She points her finger towards the bar, and the people separate to reveal a guy who had been quietly watching Jean.  Jean walks up to him, takes his hand, and leads him to the dance floor.)

            _And when you get the chance_

            (Kitty, Jubilee, Bobby, and Kurt are each at a corner of the dance floor, with Jean and Scott in the middle.  They then perform a pretty snazzy dance routine.)

All:       _She is the Teen Queen Jean_

_            Young and sweet only seventeen_

_            Teen Queen Jean_

_            Feel the flair from her red hot hair, oh yeah_

_            She's got the style_

_            That drives us wild_

_            Having the time of her life_

_            See that girl_

_            Watch that scene_

_            Diggin the Teen Queen Jean_

             (Things move in slow motion as Scott picks up Jean and spins around.  Confetti falls form the ceiling, and Jean looks up with one hand in the air laughing.  The entire crowd cheers them on as the singing fade away.)

All: Diggin the Teen Queen Jean

      Diggin the Teen Queen Jean

      Diggin the Teen Queen Jean

(Scene fades away with Jean, still in Scott's arms, kissing him.)

______________________________________________________________________

            This was a lot of fun to write, so hopefully you'll enjoy this as much as I did, and don't forget to review.


	2. OopsI Drained Them Again

Oops.I Drained Them Again  
  
A/N: I really wanted to do a songfic with Britney Spears, but I couldn't think a song that would match the characters. But then, this song came into my mind, and it dawned on me that it would be perfect for Rogue.You'll see. By the way, for the purpose of this song, I shortened Pietro's name to Piet. Throughout the entire song, Rogue wears no gloves. Oh, and Kitty and jubilee are doing back-up vocals.  
  
Rogue: (She's at school, and the Brotherhood are surrounding her, making fun of her and calling her a traitor, but they don't seem to hear her singing.)  
  
Piet and Lance are such thugs  
They think they're so tough  
They're nothing but talk  
God help me  
Then there's Toad and there's Fred  
They annoy me and  
They're dead in the head  
  
But to touch other people  
That is just not typically me  
I shouldn't do this  
  
(She spins and touches the four boys on the head. She then bites her lip and looks like she's ashamed of what she's done.)  
  
Oops.I drained them again  
I felt their skin  
And then they fell down  
Oh, no, no, no, no  
Look, now they're in my head  
It's the part that I dread  
Cause it drives me insane  
  
(She walks around school and spots Wanda)  
  
You see my problem with her  
She complains all day  
About her father  
Who left her behind  
Can't stand her attitude  
She's not the only one  
With stuff to deal with  
  
(Rogue feels the urge to touch Wanda but tries to fight it)  
  
But to touch other people  
That is just not typically me  
Save me, oh  
  
(She loses the battle with her hand, sneaks up behind Wanda, and touches the back of her neck)  
  
Oops.I drained her again  
I felt her skin  
And then she fell down  
Oh, no, no, no, no  
Look, now she's in my head  
It's the part that I dread  
It's driving me insane  
  
(The X-Men are inside Xavier's office, and the meeting they had just finished)  
  
Scott: Time go!  
  
(The X-Men head out of the office, but Xavier calls Rogue back)  
  
Xavier: Rogue, before you go, there's something I want you to have  
  
Rogue: Oh, thank you, but, wait a minute, isn't this  
  
(Rogue realizes that it's a training schedule)  
  
Xavier: Yeah, yes it is  
  
Rogue: But why am I the only one to get extra lessons with you Prof  
  
Xavier: Well, Rogue, you need more help to control yourself  
  
Rogue: Oh, you shouldn't have  
  
(The music suddenly fades from the background.Just so you readers know, I added this part)  
  
No, really, you shouldn't have  
  
(She pushes Xavier's head with enough force to send him toppling backward, and she laughs like she's completely lost it. She then walks out of the room to find that the rest of the X-Men are conversing with each other in the hallway. She then starts touching everyone as she walks by)  
  
Oops.I think that I'm out of control  
Can't stop  
Stealing other people's powers  
Look, see I've drained all my fellow X-Men  
  
(The X-Men can been seen sprawled on the floor in odd positions)  
  
I've lost my sanity  
  
(Rogue falls on her knees)  
  
Kitty and Jubilee: Oops.she drained them again Rogue: Oh, no, no  
She touched their skin  
Look now  
And then they fell down  
I am completely inane  
Oh, Roguey, Roguey  
Look now, she is completely inane  
  
(Rogue screams at the top of her lungs)  
  
Rogue: Would you two please shut up  
  
(She reaches back to touch Jubilee's and Kitty's face, who slump to the ground)  
  
Ah! Finally, some peace and quiet.  
  
Hopefully you found this as funny as I did. Don't forget to review. 


	3. Bigger

Bigger  
  
A/N: I just wanted to let you know how my mind works. When I try to do songfics, I don't come up with a character first and then try to find a song because that proves to be difficult sometimes. Instead, a song will pop into my head, and my brain will automatically find a character to fit it, which is how it worked for this one. I recently watched an AMV that used "Stronger" by Britney Spears, and the song got stuck in my head so it's the one I used here. Also, I want you to know that, although the song is about Freddie, most of it will be performed by Mystique disguised as Freddie, so if you see me write Mystique, know that she's in Freddie's form. You'll see why. ________________________________________________________________  
  
Setting: It's a concert. There are thousands of people watching, the stage is set so that there's one of those huge screens in the back. The music starts and the crow goes wild.  
  
Mystique: (If it makes things more amusing, try to picture Mystique and the real Freddie with Britney Spear's voice.)  
  
Oh, hey, yeah  
  
(Mystique walks out from behind a curtain)  
  
Hush, just stop  
There's nothing you can do or say  
Baby  
I ate all day  
But I'm still hungry get out of my way  
You might think my body can't take it  
Any more  
  
(Mystique spins around and morphs into Freddie.twice his normal side)  
  
But now I'm bigger than yesterday  
Cause I eat everything every day  
My hunger pains ain't killing me no more  
I.I'm bigger  
  
Than I ever thought that I could be  
Baby  
I used to watch what I ate  
But food is all that I need  
You might think that it can't happen  
But you're wrong  
  
(Mystique morphs again and I now twice as big as she previously was)  
  
Cause now I'm bigger than yesterday  
I eat everything every day  
My hunger pains ain't killing me no more  
I.I'm bigger  
  
Come on now  
  
(Mystique starts to dance, and every step causes the stage to shake)  
  
Here I go, chowing down  
I've got the table set  
Gonna dig in now  
  
Here I go  
Chowing down, now  
I won't leave a crumb  
Not a single crumb  
  
(Mystique walks up a staircase leading behind the giant screen. The crowd is screaming)  
  
Here I go(x3)  
  
(Mystique stops at the top and then continues)  
  
All right  
Here I go (x4)  
  
(The screen goes black and the music stops. Suddenly, the real Freddie, who's bigger than Mystique just was, bursts through the screen in slow motion, and the crowd gasps in awe. Half way through the slow motion, the speed returns to normal. Everyone get ready to yell again, when Freddie smashes through the stage floor, and everyone looks around curiously. A few moments later, Freddie rises back on to the stage on a platform, and as he begins to sing, the crowd cheers even louder.)  
  
Freddie: Bigger than yesterday  
I eat everything every day  
My hunger pains ain't killing me no more  
I.I'm bigger  
  
(Freddie steps off the platform and joins the rest of the dancers. Every step he makes not only causes the stage to shake, but also the entire stadium)  
  
Kitty and Jubilee: Than yesterday Freddie: It's nothing but  
I eat everything every day  
My way  
My hunger pains ain't killing me no more  
  
Freddie: Now I'm bigger than yesterday  
I eat everything every day  
My hunger pains ain't killing me no more  
I.I'm BIGGER!!!  
  
(Freddie shoots his hands up in the air as fireworks and other special effects go crazy)  
  
Bet you didn't think I could make The Blob sing Britney Spears did you? Well, I did, so let me know what you think. 


	4. Are You Happy Now

Are You Happy Now

A/N:  As much as I don't like using a song's original lyrics, I found that the lyrics to this song were just really appropriate for the person who was going to sing them.  I tried to come up with some different lyrics, but they weren't as good as the original.  Also, this is to Amara Aquilla, I promise to put Amara in my next songfic.  I've already got an idea for it, so I'll work on it after this one.  And thank you all for reviewing…You're my inspiration…Oh, and before I forget, this is "Are You Happy Now" by Michelle Branch.

________________________________________________________________

               (Wanda sits in her room in the institution where her father left her so many years ago, and once again, she looks out the window and watches him leave)

Wanda: _Now, don't just walk away_

             (Magneto, dressed like a normal person, looks up at her and then turns back and walks away)

             _Pretending everything's okay_

_             And you don't care about me_

_             And I know there's just no use_

             (She has flashbacks of when Magneto brainwashed her)

             _When all your lies become your truths _

_             And I don't care_

             (Wanda stands up and pushes her window open as hard as she can)

             _Could you look me in the eye_

_             And tell me that you're happy now_

_             Ooh_

_             Would you tell it to my face_

_             Or have I been erased_

_              Are you happy now_

_             Are you happy now_

             (The scene changes to a park.  It's late in the afternoon, and Magneto is walking on a pathway.  Wanda watches from a distance)

             _You took all there was to take_

_             And left me with an empty plate_

_             And you don't care about it_

_             Oh_

            (The expression on Wanda's face starts to get angrier)

            _And I am giving up this game_

            (She points her finger at Magneto)

            _And leaving you with all the blame_

_            Cause I don't care_

            (She pulls out a picture of Magneto and her when she was younger)

_            Could you look me in the eye_

_            And tell me that you're happy now_

_            Ooh_

_            Would you tell it to my face_

_            Or have I been erased_

_            Are you happy now_

            (She throws the picture in slow motion, and it shatters as it hits a tree)

            _Are you happy now_

_            Yeah_

            (She then appears in front of Magneto.  She starts walking around him as she sings, but it's as if he doesn't even notice her)

            _Do you really have everything you want_

_            You can never give something you ain't got_

_            You can't run away from yourself_

            (She stops and allows him to move ahead of her)

            _Could you look me in the eye_

_            And tell me that you're happy now_

            (She then darts up in front of him and grabs him by the collar of his trench coat)

            _Come on tell it to my face_

_            Or have I been erased_

_            Are you happy now_

            (She pushes him back on to the ground and walks away)

            _Yeah, oh, yeah, oh _

            (She turns around to see Magneto staring at her)

            _Would you look me in the eye_

_            Could you look me in the eye_

_            I've had all that I can take_

_            I'm not about to break_

_            Cause I'm happy now_

_            Ooh_

             (The scene changes back to Wanda sitting in her room in the institution.  Her hand is pressed against the window, and her face shows sign of longing)

            _Are you happy now_

            (Wanda closes her eyes and looks down as the scene fades away)

________________________________________________________________

            This is my first "serious" songfic, and I liked it.  "Are You Happy Now" is my favorite song, so I hope I did it and Michelle Branch justice, as well as Wanda.  Review and let me know what you though.  Thanks!


	5. Bamf Bamf

Bamf! Bamf!

A/N: I know I said that the songfic featuring Amara was going to come first, but, as I worked on it, I realized that it was going to take a little more time.  Therefore, I tried to starting writing this one and it came out much easier.  Amara Aquila should still be happy since it's about Kurt.  This is my parody of "Swing Swing" by All-American Rejects.  Just so you all know, the song is actually performed by four other people, not Kurt: Scott (lead vocals), Alex (bass), Bobby (guitar), and Jamie (drums).  Also, know that, whenever a scene switches, the four guys will always be in the background.

________________________________________________________________

(The scene starts at school.  Kurt is mingling with a bunch of different groups, teleporting from one to the other)

Scott: _He quickly comes and goes_

_          No care in the world_

_          With image inducer_

_          He hangs with his girl_

(Kurt is walking down a hallway, chatting it up with Amanda)

          _They hug and kiss_

_          In all their bliss_

_          And then they're gone in an instant_

(The scene switches to the front of the X-Mansion, where the four guys are playing)

            _Do you know what it looks like_

_           When he goes_

_           Where on earth will he end up_

_           No body knows_

_            We'll just wait and see_

(Kurt suddenly appears and starts teleporting around with Amanda holding on to him, her arms around his neck.  She's laughing the entire time)

          _Bamf__! Bamf! Bamf!_

_          Is the only sound_

_          You hear when he's teleporting 'round_

_          Now you see him now you don't_

_          See there he goes again_

(Kurt and Amanda disappear and the scene switches to a secluded spot on the beach.  Amanda takes off Kurt's image inducer)

          _His image cannot hide_

_          Who he's inside_

_          Three fingers and two toes_

_          And his elfin ears_

_          His skin's so blue_

_          His tail is too_

_          But she still loves him with her whole heart_

(Kurt, is embarrassed by the way he looks, but Amanda looks lovingly into his eyes and kisses him. The two disappear once again, leaving the four boys singing on the beach)

            _Do you know what it looks like_

_           When he goes_

_            Where on earth will he end up_

_           No body knows_

_           We'll just wait and see_

(As the boys continue to sing, Kurt and Amanda start popping up in random places)

            _Bamf__! Bamf! Bamf!_

_            Is the only sound_

_            You hear when he's teleporting 'round_

_            Now you see him now you don't _

_            See there he goes again_

(Kurt and Amanda suddenly appear on a concert stage, and look quite surprised.  The music stops, as the crowd stairs and murmurs.  Scott and his friends, who happen to be playing at the concert begin to sing as Kurt and Amanda watch)

            _Nightcrawler___

_           They came here just to see you_

_           Show them how_

_            It's done, it's done, it's done_

(A wide smile broadens on Kurt's face.  He looks at Amanda, who nods and smiles back.  Kurt then teleports all over the place, much to delight and applause of the crowd)

            _Bamf__! Bamf! Bamf!_

_            Is the only sound_

_            You hear when he's teleporting 'round_

_           Now you see him now you don't_

_           See there he goes again_

(Kurt reappears onstage and starts dancing with Amanda.  The crowd is now jumping up and down and waving lighters above their heads)

            _Bamf__! Bamf! Bamf!_

_            Is the only sound_

_            You hear when he's teleporting 'round_

_            Now you see him now you don't_

_            See there he goes again_

(As the music slowly dies down, the scene fades away in slow motion, zooming in on Kurt and Amanda who are face-to-face, holding hands, and laughing)

________________________________________________________________

            This turned out to be a lot more fun writing than I expected it to be.  Another unexpected turn of events was Amanda.  I didn't originally plan to have her in the entire songfic, but as I started to write, it just seemed like Kurt would have more fun if she was.


End file.
